Sur la route du bonheur
by petitlutin
Summary: En conduisant, Sam a une révélation...


**Sur la route du bonheur**

**Titre** : Sur la route du bonheur.

**Auteur**** : **petitlutin

**Série**** : **Stargate SG-1

**Genre**** : **Romance

**Personnages**** : **Sam et Jack

**Résumé**** : **En conduisant, Sam a une révélation...

**Saison**** : **8, après Threads

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la MGM.

Bonne lecture!

**Sam POV**

Je roulais, en direction de l'inconnu, tout en repensant au chaos qu'était devenu ma vie en l'espace de quelques mois, depuis le décès de Janet en fait. Comme si la perte de ma meilleure amie avait été l'élément déclencheur d'une série d'évènements, tous plus bouleversants les uns que les autres.

Il y avait eu ta promotion, la mienne par la même occasion, ce qui engendre plus de responsabilités et de stress (comme si je n'en avais pas assez!), puis la disparition de mon père, et enfin la rupture de mes fiançailles avec Pete...

De quoi ébranler n'importe qui, même un Lieutenant-colonel émérite de l'US Air Force.

Sentant une larme couler le long de ma joue, je décidais de mettre le son de la radio un peu plus fort.

Je tombais alors sur une chanson qui décrivait à la perfection ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Me laissant aller à mes émotions, j'entamais les premières paroles, accompagnée d'une guitare en fond sonore.

_**Il y a des mots qui me gênent**_

_**Des centaines de mots**_

_**Des milliers de rengaine**_

_**Qui n'sont jamais les mêmes**_

Je repensais alors à cette fichue loi qui avait gâché ma vie, puis aux mots que tu as prononcés dans cette salle, il y a de ça quelques années : «Je tiens à elle, bien plus que je ne suis censé le faire...».

Cette déclaration avait vite été mise de côté, remplacée par des «Carter» et des «mon colonel», formels et hypocrites.

_**Comment te dire**_

_**Je veux pas te mentir**_

_**Tu m'attires**_

_**Et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème**_

J'ai eu beau essayer d'oublier, de t'oublier, mais rien n'y fait, je me sens attirée par toi comme un aimant, je peux sentir ta présence, même à des mètres de moi.

Mais malheureusement, notre relation est comme le fruit défendu.

_**Ton orgueil, tes caprices**_

_**Tes baisers, des délices**_

_**Tes désirs, des supplices**_

_**Je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène**_

Je me demande ce que tu aurais dit, si je n'avais pas pris les devants en décidant de ne plus en parler.

Les seules fois où nous nous sommes laissés aller, furent lors de la boucle temporelle, chose que m'a rapportée Daniel bien plus tard, et sur le Prométhée, où j'ai pu laisser libre cours à mes sentiments, sans avoir peur des représailles. Avec comme accord tacite de ne jamais en parler.

_**Alors, on se raisonne**_

_**C'est pas la fin de notre monde**_

_**Et à tord, on se questionne**_

_**Encore une dernière fois**_

Non, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on l'évite mission après mission, mais c'est bel et bien la fin de mon univers.

_**Je ne sais pas comment te dire**_

_**J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air**_

_**De tout détruire**_

_**Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair**_

_**Depuis longtemps**_

_**Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière**_

_**Mes sentiments**_

Voilà qui résume bien notre relation, qui repose sur un équilibre plus que précaire, car un mot ou un geste de trop pourraient nous séparer pour de bon.

_**Parfois je me dis que j'ai tord**_

_**De rester si passive**_

_**Mais toi tu me regardes**_

_**Moi je te dévore**_

En salle de briefing ou au mess, combien de fois nous sommes nous observés à la dérobée, combien de sourires entendus, de regards lourds de sens?

_**Mais c'est parfois trop dur**_

_**De discerner l'amour**_

_**Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour**_

_**Et bien plus encore**_

Tu es mon Tout, tu me complètes, toi mon Âme Sœur.

_**Alors, on se raisonne**_

_**C'est pas la fin de notre monde**_

_**Et à tord, on se questionne**_

_**Encore une dernière fois**_

Je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand je t'ai parlé de mes doutes concernant ma relation avec Pete. Tu n'as peut-être plus de sentiments pour moi.

_**Je ne sais pas comment te dire**_

_**J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air**_

_**De tout détruire**_

_**Un tas d'idées à mettre en clair**_

_**Depuis longtemps**_

_**Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière**_

_**Mes sentiments**_

Alors, en bon petit soldat que je suis, je laisse ma raison l'emporter sur mon cœur.

_**Je te veux toi avec défauts**_

_**Et tes problèmes de fabrication**_

_**Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux**_

_**Pas de contrefaçon**_

_**J'vais pas te rendre**_

_**Pour prendre un autre**_

_**J'vais pas te vendre**_

_**Pour une ou deux fautes**_

_**Je veux tes mots**_

_**Je veux ta peau**_

_**C'est jamais trop**_

Oui, je te veux toi, avec tes blessures, avec ton passé, avec la cassure irréversible provoquée par la mort de ton fils.

Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je veux tout de toi.

_**Je te veux plus**_

_**Changé d'avis**_

_**J'ai vu un autre**_

_**Un peu plus joli**_

_**Je ne veux pas**_

_**Je ne veux plus**_

_**Jamais voulu**_

Alors, j'ai cessé d'espérer, quand j'ai compris que je ne pourrai pas t'avoir.

J'ai choisi de me laisser aimer par un autre, un homme qui peut m'apporter ce dont toi tu n'as pas le droit.

_**Et puis t'es qui**_

_**J'te connais pas**_

_**T'as dû rêver**_

_**Ce n'était pas moi**_

_**Mes confusions**_

_**Tu les connais**_

_**Laissons tomber**_

Oui, j'ai laissé tomber. Un moment. Je t'ai laissé partir. Puis je me suis rendue à l'évidence : personne ne peut te remplacer.

Baissant le volume de la radio sur la fin de la chanson, je réfléchissais. J'allais me battre pour toi, et même avec cette Kerry s'il le fallait.

C'est décidé, c'est aujourd'hui que j'allais tout te dire. Pour nous laisser une chance. Alors je coupais la radio.

Puis, reconnaissant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi, j'arrêtais ma voiture, près de ton chalet. Je descendis, tu étais près du ponton, comme si tu m'attendais. Alors, je souris.

Notre vie allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

**Paroles de la chanson ****Je ne sais pas****, de Joyce Jonathan.**

**Votre avis est le bienvenu, tant qu'il reste constructif! **


End file.
